


How to Buy a Present When You’re “Together”

by Blood_Sucker_1428



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, F/M, Gen, One Shot, POV Mycroft Holmes, Presents, Romance, mythea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Sucker_1428/pseuds/Blood_Sucker_1428
Summary: It’s Christmas in a few days and Mycroft has yet to get a present for Anthea. It was hard enough to be original before this year, now they’re together it feels impossible. As he walks down the streets of London Mycroft wonders what is good enough and what is too much?For the Mythea Christmas Ficswap.





	How to Buy a Present When You’re “Together”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borboletize](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=borboletize).



> Hi everyone. This is my contribution for the Mythea Christmas Ficswap. This is the second year I’ve hosted this on Tumblr. I was given borboletize who wanted Mycroft not knowing what to get Anthea for Christmas. I hope they like it. Please read, comment, and enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own Sherlock. The show is the baby of Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss, while Sherlock Holmes itself is the creation of Arthur Conan Doyle.

Mycroft wandered the cold streets of London looking in shop windows and listening to conversations of passers-by, hoping to find something to inspire him. Unfortunately getting close to people meant having to buy them presents on such occasions as Christmas and he had no clue as to what to get his assistant Anthea for Christmas.

This was not the first time Mycroft and Anthea had bought Christmas presents for each other, she had started it years ago and he eventually felt obligated to reciprocate. This wasn’t even the first Christmas after their relationship turned romantic. Last year they had begun casually seeing each other for lack of a better explanation. They were in a grey area as to what to get each other now they had past friends and colleagues but were not _together._ Mycroft got Anthea roses and a bottle of scotch. Anthea got Mycroft some ties and a box of chocolates. Flowers and dressing each other, they had managed that problem easily.

This problem was not so simple. Why did everything become so much more complicated when you were _together_? Mycroft was honestly surprised they were still a couple at this point considering how hard learning the boundaries had been for him and how often she testing his personal boundaries. When you cared about someone, you looked past a lot of things.

Mycroft stopped in front of a jewellery store. He pulled up the collar of his coat to keep the chilly wind off his face as he looked at the numerous necklaces and earrings for sale. Jewellery wouldn’t work, he had started buying her jewellery when they were friends. She had a favourite necklace she always wore, and a few bracelets she’d show off if the outfit matched the designs. Jewellery for her and cufflinks or pocket watches for him were always safe options. They weren’t _together_ long enough to fall back on a safety net. Mycroft kept walking.

He passed a designer boutique. Anthea always appreciated a good designer dress, as long as it was black or something suitably dark. Then again her wardrobe was vast, her shoe collection ridiculous. Giving her more clothes was giving into a problem. She could say the same thig about him, he was sure. And what might it say should he buy her something not of her style? That he didn’t pay enough attention to her or that he didn’t like the way she dress. That was certainly not the approach to take on one’s first holiday _together_. Mycroft’s nose pulled into a twitch that was so close to being a scowl before he turned and crossed the street. Maybe that side would give him more luck.

Anthea had already bought her present to Mycroft. The beautiful brunette woman had been gloating about it for weeks. She claimed Mycroft would never guess it and so far he hadn’t. Mycroft had gained suspicions over the fast few nights but only after he checked Anthea’s banking statements. Yes, that was cheating, but he was losing a game right now and Mycroft Holmes didn’t lose.

The item that most stood out on Anthea’s banking statements was a framing shop on her credit card. Unusual indeed. Now it is possible she got something for another person she knew framed but Anthea only held so many friends and if she’d done something for someone else then she would have told Mycroft. No, the frame was for him. But what for? Anthea knew Mycroft kept no photos in the home, he saw absolutely no point in such sentiments. He certainly didn’t need a photo of one or both of them at the office either, Anthea was always at the office there was no need to have a 2D facsimile. That meant it had to be something else but it was hard to guess when Mycroft didn’t view himself as a man of many hobbies but one of many interests. The choices were too narrow and too vast at the same time.

Coming up to a bookstore brought up the topic of Anthea’s hobbies and interests. Books always went down well with Anthea. You could buy her a book she’d read multiple times before or a book she’d never heard of and she’d be equally happy with both. But that was too difficult for a present. Why? Because it was too simple in day to day life. If Mycroft had a suggestion for Anthea he either leant her a personal copy of his or someone in his family’s or bought it and gave it to her just because. To buy a book for Christmas wouldn’t be special unless the book was incredible. A first edition perhaps, or signed by an author she adored. It was too late to organise something so grandiose, however, and what would Mycroft do in consequential years if they remained together? There was no room to improve on a first edition book.

Mycroft sniffed in annoyance. He continued his way down the street now doing his best to ignore everyone else. He was done with everyone’s excited chatter or anxious energy. He was not interested in what they bought their children or what they thought _their_ partners had gotten them. All Mycroft cared about was Anthea and her gift from him. What are you supposed to get for someone you loved?

Mycroft stopped in the middle of the pavement.

_Oh._

He looked around at his surroundings as he got composure of himself. A few quick deductions just to demonstrate that he was indeed thinking straight and this wasn’t some fever or brain seizure.

No, his brain was working perfectly fine. At optimal speed for this time of the evening, actually.

Well then, he had an idea what to give Anthea for Christmas then. It might just need a small something extra, something more tangible.

* * *

 

It was Christmas day, or evening, rather. All the family fuss had come and gone. Mummy had been satisfied with Mycroft’s appearance at home. The evening, usually saved for alone time to debrief and recharge, was spent at Anthea’s. The strange thing is he felt like he could debrief and recharge here, too. That must be a benefit of this whole thing.

Anthea was certainly proud of herself. It was a framed poster of Mycroft’s favourite old noir film, the one he liked to watch regularly, the one he knew all the words from and happily mimed along when he was alone. She’d found the poster in some quaint little shop and had gotten it framed to both preserve it and make it look respectable for Mycroft’s house. She had told him she hoped it would go on the wall of his home cinema. That was precisely where it was going. Anthea was wonderful. She knew Mycroft better than he knew himself in some cases. He would have never thought of that, not for himself.

 “So where’s my present?” Anthea purred teasingly. She had one arm resting on the arm rest of her couch and was using her hand to prop the side of her head up. Her ankles were crossed as she lay on the couch, her feet free of shoes. Mycroft had removed his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and loosened his tie. He hadn’t removed his shoes yet, that seemed a tad much to him, but if anyone could make him feel comfortable enough to do so in someone else’s home it would be Anthea.

 “Ah yes, pardon me.” Mycroft sighed. He placed his glass of scotch down on the coaster on Anthea’s coffee table. By the side of the armchair he sat in was a soft wrapped parcel. He picked it up, leaned over, and handed it to Anthea. She sat up and took it with her manicured hands, giving Mycroft a silent thank you with a perfect smile.

Anthea opened the gift. Her eyebrows raised. She took it out of the paper and unfolded it.

 “Oh!” She said surprised and perhaps a little underwhelmed. Mycroft couldn’t help but smirk to himself. It was one of his hardly used sweaters. Whenever Anthea stayed overnight or had to use the shower at Mycroft’s she raided his wardrobe for that specific sweater. She’d walk around his house only wearing that and only if it was cold would she borrow some pyjama trousers.

 “I thought you might as well keep it.” Mycroft hummed. Anthea held it to her chest and smiled.

 “I love it.” She said. “But what am I going to wear at yours now?” She asked. Mycroft rolled his eyes.

 “I’ll buy you some clothes.” He replied in an annoyed muttered. Anthea considered this then shook her head. No, she’d find something else to claim.

 “But is this it?” She asked, cocking her head to the side. She folded the sweater and put it on her coffee table. “Because if this is it, I won.” Mycroft scoffed.

 “No, that’s not it.” He sneered, defending himself. “I wanted to give you that because the second half is not something that can be viewed or touched.” He had gotten Anthea curious and weary at the same time. Mycroft leaned back in the armchair and folded his hands together. “Anthea, I love you.” He said.

Anthea’s reaction could be compared to his own upon realisation of his feelings and there would be many similarities. She froze. She blinked. She looked at Mycroft carefully.  This is where the differences occur. Anthea jumped out of the couch, launching herself onto the armchair Mycroft was sitting on and therefore practically in his lap. She placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him deeply and passionately. Surprised at first, Mycroft softened into the kiss. He placed his hands on her hips to steady her as he returned the passion.

Anthea ended the kiss and pulled away, still practically sitting on Mycroft. She stroked his hair back and looked in his eyes so fondly and warmly that it made Mycroft’s chest ache. Well if he loved her then he better get used to this feeling.

 “I love you, too.” Anthea said quietly through her soft pink lips as she gave Mycroft _that_ look. His heart skipped a beat as his whole upper boy ached with this feeling. Those same soft lips broke into a naughty grin and she shook her head. “And you so won Christmas.” She loved. Mycroft chuckled darkly. He tucked a loose curl out of Anthea’s face and after doing so he stroked her cheek.

 “Let’s see you improve on that next Christmas.” He said, not even considering the idea that their might not be a next Christmas for them. They loved each other now. They were _together_ now. Anthea’s eyes narrowed and she took a thoughtful breathe.

 “I better start planning now.” She said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was enjoyable four you. I particularly hope borboletize liked it. Merry Christmas to them, and Merry Christmas to everyone.


End file.
